When will it end
Its been going on so long now,the war why must this happen ive seen to may suffer im done with staying in the shadows i have to help my one last friend before hes gone too i cant let my best friend die.After walking for what seemed like forever ive finaly found some of them on a highway destroying everthing in thier way "THATS ENOUGH" I screamed killing all them i found i finaly met the end of the highway just as i was about to turn around one of thier strongest jumps out of a ship scared shitless i try my hardest to beat him but to no avail just as i think im dead from out of nowhere my friend shows up and destroys the weapon aimed at my face and forces our enemy to retreat after we return to our base we come up with a plan to attack the enemys main base but to do so we must first eliminate the the few small ones as we take over thier bases one by one we learn the location of thier main base once there we split up as i take down the easy defence he takes out the main defence finaly we reach the commander of this fortress however it was a trap as my friend gets imprisonend in a small weak looking cage i fight to the end with our enemy the same enemy i had met on the highway as hard as i tried i had failed again just as hope seemed lost my friend broke out of his cage and sacrificed himself to save me however our enemy lived with only minor injurys through rage and a fire burning inside me i killed that bastard with no mercy after i found my friend in half and an arm missing with what little strength he had left he gave me his weapon looked in to my eyes and said "youve become stronger than me i have faith that you will be the one to end this war take my weapon and ill always be with you" watching my friend take his last breath i shoke my head with having nothing left to lose i pushed though what was left and finaly was face to face with the commander him self "This is it i have nothing left its time i ended this war!" I attacked without mercy killing him or so i thought just as i was about to leave i heard laughing i turn around to see he had built a mechanical body for himself "HAHAHAHA You have no chance in hell my friend" as soon as he said "friend" it reminded me of how i got here with the help of my best friend and what he gave me with everything i had i battled this monster and won with his dying breath he said "this place is about to blow taking me and you with it AHAHAHA" my reply "Burn in hell you son of a bitch" landing one last shot to the head i ran as fast as i could to the exit watching from afar i see the base crumble in to the ground as i stand watching i wander "Is this the end,did i finaly end the suffering or is this the beginning?" My name is X and with the power of my fallen friend Zero i will defened the earth tell the day i meat my end! Written by Kingb8897 Category:Vidya games Category:Shok ending Category:Wall of Text Category:Random Capitalization Category:English Class Failure Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki